bentleyjonesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bentley Jones/Gallery
Photos﻿ 2006 Lee_Brotherton.jpg|Remix Factory Shoot 2006 LB.jpg|Remix Factory Shoot 2006 481px-LBandJunSenoue.jpg|Lee Brotherton and Jun Senoue 2007 Army_1.jpg|Remix Factory Shoot 2007 Army_2.jpg|Remix Factory Shoot 2007 Army_3.jpg|Remix Factory Shoot 2007 Bentley-jones-blue.jpg|Remix Factory Shoot 2007 White_shirt.jpg|Remix Factory Shoot 2007 2008 Live!_1.jpg|Live @ Havant 23-02-08 Live!_2.jpg|Live @ Havant 23-02-08 Live!_3.jpg|Live @ Havant 23-02-08 with Sara and Rachel Live!_4.jpg|Live @ Havant 23-02-08 with Sara and Rachel Umbrella_(Live_from_Studio_2)_Rihanna_Cover.jpg|"Umbrella" Summer_of_Sonic_2008.jpg|Summer of Sonic 2008 The_3_J's_2.png|"The Three Jays": Richard Jacques, TJ Davis, and Bentley Jones Have_Yourself_a_Merry_Little_Christmas_(Live)_「ベントレー・ジョーンズ」.jpg|"Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" 2009 Bentley-jones-150x200.jpg|Bentley Jones Trans_promoshot.jpg|''TRANS//LATION'' promotion shot TRANS-LATION_Photo_2.jpg|''TRANS//LATION'' Shoot TRANS-LATION_Photo_3.jpg|''TRANS//LATION'' Shoot TRANS-LATION_Photo_4.jpg|''TRANS//LATION'' Shoot TRANS-LATION_Photo_5.jpg|''TRANS//LATION'' Shoot _FINAL~1.JPG|''素直になれたら ～FINAL NIGHT～ (Remixes)'' 487PX-~1.PNG|"素直になれたら ～FINAL NIGHT～" Official Music Video bentley-jeff.jpg|Bentley Jones and Jeff Miyahara Dsc_0302.jpg|Bentley Jones with Mama Jones in Osaka, Japan 2009 Dsc_0028.jpg|Bentley Jones with Mama Jones promoting TRANS//LATION in Japan 2009 img_2102.jpg|Bentley Jones and Jun Senoue Gaia_Online_Avatar.png|Gaia Online Avatar Summer_of_Sonic_2009_(Set_1).jpg|Live at Summer of Sonic 2009 6565656555.png|Live at Summer of Sonic 2009 6489 281951210584 816650584 8732649 3918469 n.jpg|Bentley performing with Nick Jennison during the acoustic set of Summer of Sonic 2009 Paparazzi_(Live)_(Lady_Gaga_Cover).jpg|"Paparazzi" Blue-Eyed Glove.jpg|Website Shoot 2009 Recording So Much More....jpg|Recording "So Much More..." 2010 202px-Mg_5132-copy.jpg|''So Much More...'' 457px-Mg_5152-copy.jpg|''So Much More...'' 202px-Mg_5156_800x533.jpg|''So Much More...'' 487px-So_Much_More_~Ballad_Version~.jpg|"So Much More... ~Ballad Version~" Mad-Lee.jpg|''So Much More...'' Video Competition Live @ Midland MCM Expo 20-02-10-.jpg|Live @ Midland MCM Expo 20-02-10 Live @ Midland MCM Expo 20-02-10 2.jpg|Live @ Midland MCM Expo 20-02-10 Live @ Midland MCM Expo 20-02-10 3.jpg|Live @ Midland MCM Expo 20-02-10 WE__AN~1.JPG|WE Я ANIMADE Live @ London MCM Expo Mg_5013_800x533.jpg|2009 Shot dsc05630.jpg|Live @ London MCM Expo Bentley Jones and Under the Gun.jpg|Bentley Jones and Under the Gun Bentorii moevs starghz 4 noe1.png|Bentorii moevs starghz 4 noe1 GLAMOROUS SKY HYBRID Versions Photo.jpg|''GLAMOROUS SKY HYBRID Versions'' Photo Mg_5120-cropped_glow800x533.jpg|"GLAMOROUS SKY" Gives_You_Hell_(All_American_Rejects_Cover).jpg|"Gives You Hell" Duemila_Shoot_(Summer_2010)_1.jpg|Duemila Shoot (Summer 2010) Duemila_Shoot_(Summer_2010)_2.jpg|Duemila Shoot (Summer 2010) Duemila_Shoot_(Summer_2010)_3.jpg|Duemila Shoot (Summer 2010) Duemila_Shoot_(Summer_2010)_4.jpg|Duemila Shoot (Summer 2010) Duemila_Shoot_(Summer_2010)_5.jpg|Duemila Shoot (Summer 2010) Recording Devil's Cry (Shall Never Surrender).jpg|Recording "Devil's Cry (Shall Never Surrender)" 202px-ST4LK3R_Press_Shot.jpg|"ST4LK3R" Press Shot Waiting for Clouds (Live Piano Acoustic).png|"Waiting for Clouds" (Live Piano Acoustic) MUZIK_Press_Shots_1.jpg|''MUZIK'' Press Shots MUZIK Press Shots 2.jpg|''MUZIK'' Press Shots MUZIK_Press_Shots_3.jpg|''MUZIK'' Press Shots Dsc_0133_800x531.jpg|''MUZIK'' Press Shots 2011 low_dsc_1098.jpg|''TRANS//LATION 2'' Shot 1 low_dsc_0001_version2.jpg|''TRANS//LATION 2'' Shot 2 low_dsc_1159.jpg|''TRANS//LATION 2'' Shot 3 dsc_0266.jpg|"Oh-Wei-Oh (Devil in Headphones)" dsc_0269.jpg|"Oh-Wei-Oh (Devil in Headphones)" dsc_0279.jpg|"Oh-Wei-Oh (Devil in Headphones)" dsc_0369.jpg|"Oh-Wei-Oh (Devil in Headphones)" 「Oh-Wei-Oh_(Devil_in_Headphones)」_Live_Piano_Acoustic.png|"Oh-Wei-Oh (Devil in Headphones)" (Live Piano Acoustic) Badboi 01 800x800.jpg|''Bad Boi / Gimme More'' Entourageartwork.png|''Entourage'' Img_3523.jpg|Bentley Jones with Curtis Young IMG_0124.jpg|Bentley posing Img_3610.jpg|Bentley recording a collaboration IMG_0125.jpg|Bentley Jones with Curtis Young Neeraj_mayj_bentleyjones1.jpg|Bentley Jones with May J. and Neeraj Khajanchi at Victor Studios ﻿ 2012 Dancing_On_My_Own_(Live_Acoustic)_-_Robyn_Cover.png|"Dancing On My Own" Bloodstained_Heart_(Live_Piano_Acoustic).png|"Bloodstained Heart" Img_0178_website_smaller.jpg|Working hard in the studio... 561517_10151029371207157_788830334_n.jpg|Bentley on the set of the "Sexy People" video shoot Dsc_0387.jpg|Bentley Jones with Nick Jennison Dsc_0463.jpg|Some of the people featured in the "Sexy People" PV Dsc_0472.jpg|Bentley Jones with Mama Jones 546186 10151074130107157 50744948 n.jpg|''UPGRADE 1.0'' cropped shot 564052_386327541440852_93734967_n.jpg|''UPGRADE 1.0'' press shot 206309_386327574774182_2002719451_n.jpg|''UPGRADE 1.0'' press shot Holding_17-10-12_crop.jpg|''UPGRADE 1.0'' press shot Dsc_0188_cropped.jpg|''UPGRADE 1.0'' press shot Dsc_0171_crop.jpg|''UPGRADE 1.0'' press shot 548142_375299115879063_637568657_n.jpg|Bentley Jones with May J. at a TV special in LA Dsc00770 forweb.jpg|Bentley Jones with May J. at a TV special in LA A8mgOkzCAAAASeA.jpg_large.jpg|Bentley Jones with May J. after a show in Japan Bentley upgrade commercial.png|Bentley in the UPGRADE commercial 2013 dsc_0316_crop_smallforupload.jpg|''PHUNKSTAR 10th Anniversary Best Remixes Collection'' press shot 92a2bb2651ae2934e3f03e7b2042b7cb.jpeg|''ICUCM / Ain't Nobody'' press shot 931263_10151486707917157_974559984_n.jpg|"ICUCM" press shot BJ - ICUCM.jpg|Bentley Jones in the "ICUCM" music video Tpwde smaller.jpg|''The Place Where Dreaming Ends'' video still 1175358_10151687870212157_149173857_n.jpg|''The Place Where Dreaming Ends'' video still and EP cover 1280869 10151691052832157 1508187845 n.jpg|AVEX Creator Profile shoot 1255200 10151691052842157 1290808075 n.jpg|AVEX Creator Profile shoot 1236074 10151691052847157 1897291825 n.jpg|AVEX Creator Profile shoot 2014 MG 4086 full web.jpg|"Evolve" - Press Shot 1 MG 4133 full web.jpg|"Evolve" - Press Shot 2 MG 4082 full web.jpg|"Evolve" - Press Shot 3 MG 4086 web crop.jpg|"Evolve" - Press Shot 1 Crop MG 4133 web crop.jpg|"Evolve" - Press Shot 2 Crop MG 4082 web crop.jpg|"Evolve" - Press Shot 3 Crop ByuV8ZQIgAExzDK.jpg|''Defying Gravity'' press shot kQFtqxZp.jpeg|''Defying Gravity'' cropped shot 10423873_810792442320767_1497980548590101604_n.jpg|''Defying Gravity'' press shot Defying Gravity CD DVD press shot.jpg|''Defying Gravity'' press shot I Have Loved press shot.jpg|"I Have Loved" press shot Category:Image Galleries